Prison Food?
by amessoffand0ms
Summary: Set after Day Of The Moon. River wonders if it is the prison food that's making her feel sick. AU where The Wedding Of River Song is set before DOTM. For River, anyway.


Prison Food?

River Song sat on the bed in her prison cell, hugging her knees, tears dribbling down her cheeks. She'd kissed the Doctor-the first time for him, and the last time for her.

There was another spanner in the works-she was feeling sick. She was proud of her iron stomach, and she knew that it wasn't the prison food making her sick. She strongly suspected that she was pregnant with the child that the Doctor, the love of her life didn't even remember creating with her.

How was she going to raise a child on her own? She was in no fit state to, she knew so much about the Doctor and yet he knew so little about her. River was going to have to explain everything to him, which would cause no end of trouble.

As she lifted her pillow to look for a tissue, the familiar sound of the Tardis landing filled her ears, and she burst into a fresh lot of tears.

The Doctor did a couple of environment checks in case of guards, and exited the Tardis. He wanted to apologise for how he'd treated her.

The sight that greeted him broke both of his hearts at once. River was curled up on her bed, crying.

"River, what's wrong?" He asked, sitting next to her.

She looked at him. "Oh, Doctor..." The female sniffed, wiping her eyes.

"Hey." He pulled her close, kissing the top of her head. "Is this because of how I treated you just now?"

"Sort of." River whispered. "And there's another reason." She sighed. "And if I'm right about it, I'm going to have to explain everything to you."

"Okay..."

"I think that I'm pregnant. With your baby." She said.

He gasped. "You and I, we've..?" He asked, blushing.

She smiled at this. "We have, no need to be so coy. The thing is... well..."

"Hmm?"

"We're married. It's complicated."

"Explain, then." The Doctor said gently. "Wife."

She beamed. "Okay."

A while later...

"Well, that's quite a story. And I know that it's not just a story-I'm sorry about what I said to you, I trust you now." Said the Doctor when she was finished.

She nodded. "Okay."

He got up. "I'll be back in a few minutes-I have some history to rewrite."

River frowned. "You're not going to affect..?"

"No, I won't." He smiled. "Oh, there's something I forgot..." He said, kissing her.

She smiled. "I love you, Doctor."

"I love you too, River Song."

Sure enough, the Doctor was back in a couple of minutes. He hadn't managed to wreak any havoc, and whilst he was at it, he'd managed to save River from what happened in the library.

"Hey." River smiled when her husband stepped out of the Tardis. "All sorted?"

"Yep." He replied. "All sorted."

"So we're okay?"

The Doctor walked towards her. "Yes, my love. We're free."

Her shoulders relaxed. "Wow..."

"Yep." He grinned.

"We're free!" She squealed with happiness, he picked her up and whirled her around with a happy laugh.

Happy tears pricked River's eyes as he set her down. "We're happy... We might be going to have a baby. We're married."

"We are." Her husband agreed with a smile, placing a hand on her abdomen. "A baby... You and me. A new timelord."

"A child."

"Our child." The Doctor said.

"Yes." She said."My love?"

"Yes?"

"Can we go into the Tardis? I'd like to scan myself, see how far along I am exactly. I reckon only a few weeks, that was the last time I saw you anyway." River informed him.

"And we..?" He blushed again.

"Yes." She grinned.

"I'd like to um, you know, er, with you..." Her husband blushed.

"Plenty of time for that later." River said as she packed some clothes and of course her precious diary.

"Hmm, I'd like that."

"Oh, you will." She grinned happily, strolling past him and into the Tardis.

River put her bag down on one of the chairs near the central console.

She set the scanner on herself and waited. The Doctor stood next to his wife, slipping an arm around her waist.

The screen cleared, and the words "pregnancy-positive" appeared.

River gasped. "I-we're going to have a baby."

"A child." He agreed, pressing a couple of buttons. "And you're... 6 weeks along."

"Ah, that's when I saw you the time before last. When is our little one due to make an appearance?"

"The 19th of February next year." The Doctor replied.

"The Winter, then. I always did love the Winter." River smiled.

He pulled her close. "And I love you. Both of you."

"I love you too, and I know that our child will love you." His wife smiled, kissing him.


End file.
